


sunday

by noahsenpai



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gaming, M/M, Teasing, Tickling, this is literally just mindless fluff y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsenpai/pseuds/noahsenpai
Summary: a glimpse of sunday afternoons in room 103. in other words, chikage wants itaru's attention.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	sunday

It was a typical Sunday afternoon for Itaru.

He was in the middle of his room, feet propped up on the arm of the couch as he dug into yet another round of State of Survival. He and his team had finished fortifying the walls of their hideout last night, and that afternoon they had begun building an underground farm and kitchen so they could start cooking the raw meats they had on them. This was a new game for Itaru, but it was always so incredibly full of action, and there always seemed to be a new mission whenever the team completed one.

He was completely engrossed in his game that he had completely missed Chikage entering the room and putting his things down. He had totally forgotten that his roommate had left a few hours earlier to help Izumi and Omi with the weekly shopping trip. His ears were open enough to hear the door close, but it was as if every other sound went through one ear and out the other the deeper he got sucked into his game.

Then something thick and heavy landed on his head, and Itaru let out a grunt, the sound coming out as a mix of frustration and shock. He scowled as he reluctantly paused his game, looking up into the gray-blue orbs of his roommate.

“You did _not_ just hit me with that pillow.”

Chikage only chuckled. “I called your name like, four times.”

Itaru scoffed. “What?”

“I want you to spend some time with me.”

Well, _that_ was a new one. Itaru rolled his eyes, turning them back to his phone screen. “Find someone else,” he answered absent-mindedly. “You know that Sunday afternoons are for gaming.”

Of course, Itaru couldn’t expect anything else from Chikage as his roommate marched over to his side of the couch, grabbing his phone and attempting to tug it away.

“Hey, what’s wrong with you?” Itaru snapped, trying to pull his phone back. “I’m in the middle of fortifying my base so my teammates and I don’t get our brains eaten by zombies!”

“You know, if you died in real life I wouldn’t be able to spend time with you,” Chikage responded, continuing to fight him. “The game’s just a game, y’know?”

Itaru sat up, desperately trying to pull his phone back to him. He didn’t care that Chikage was stronger than him; he would go to the end of the earth to get his phone back. His game called for it, and his team needed him; he wouldn’t let them down. “Don’t make me resort to drastic measures, Chigasaki,” Chikage threatened, leaning down to look Itaru in the eyes.

Itaru only yanked once again, but alas, the phone didn’t budge. “Give me my phone!”

Then, almost out of nowhere, there was a flurry of fingers against his sides, even reaching under the hem of his shirt a little bit, and it was all over.

Itaru let out a shriek of laughter, instantly falling back against the couch, the phone forgotten as Chikage began to tickle him mercilessly. The blonde didn’t even attempt to squirm even as his roommate held him in place; he was always incapacitated by the smallest movements against his weak spots. Chikage watched in amusement as Itaru threw his head back, eyes screwed shut, face flushed and the most contagious smile spread across his cheeks, all the result of him tickling up and down his sides in an attempt to teach him a lesson. And that lesson was not to ignore your senpai when he wanted your attention.

“I didn’t know you were so ticklish here,” Chikage commented as Itaru screamed and squealed in laughter as a result of him drilling his thumbs into the area around his hipbones. This was honestly so satisfying to Chikage; if Itaru had been a member of the Org, he probably would be the first one to go down, not because of any battles resulting in bloodshed, but because their enemies would probably use this weakness against him. The thought certainly was amusing, but what was even more fun was to see Itaru so carefree, laughing to his heart’s content, even if it was completely involuntary. This image of his roommate was sure to be locked away in his mind forever.

But he wasn’t quite done yet.

“Are you gonna pay attention to me yet?” Chikage asked, grabbing Itaru’s phone and holding it behind his back.

The break in the attack meant that Itaru could attempt to lunge forward, which he did, but Chikage easily pinned him down once again, reaching his other free hand under his roommate’s armpit. The contact emitted another scream and flood of raucous laughter from Itaru, and his reaction made it difficult for Chikage to hide his own amusement. Before he knew it, he found himself laughing alongside his roommate, enjoying the harmonies that their voices created together.

As Chikage allowed himself to let loose and laugh, he naturally began to cease his attack, bringing his hands to rest on Itaru’s stomach. The blonde was left panting, his face flushed red as he attempted to catch his breath. Chikage smiled and leaned down to press a kiss on his roommate’s forehead. He really wasn’t sure why he did; part of him felt compelled to since he loved watching his friend laugh in such a carefree manner, but perhaps part of it was thanks for giving them some time to laugh and have fun together.

“You really don’t know when to quit, do you?” Itaru sighed, still panting slightly as he sat up.

“Maybe, maybe not.” Chikage reached behind to his back pocket, where he had stored Itaru’s phone before the second tickle attack, and handed it back to his roommate. “Here you go. Thanks for that.”

Itaru seemed to light up as he was given his phone back, but then he scowled. “ _That’s_ your idea of fun? I was about to cry! You _know_ I hate that!”

Chikage could only laugh as Itaru complained. It was a secret, but his roommate’s ticklishness was one of his favorite qualities of his. It just made things so _easy_.

Almost repeating his thoughts, Chikage responded, “It’s a good way for me to get what I want, though.”

And he could only laugh again when Itaru glared at him with a flushed face.

Sundays in room 103 were often more active than one would suspect.

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i wrote this, i was just in the mood to write mindless chikaita fluff kjdhfskjdhfjksdhf
> 
> also one of the things i like about myself is that i headcanon ticklish itaru. that's it that's the only thing xDD
> 
> [my tumblr](https://noahsenpai.tumblr.com)   
>  [anime blog](https://juntas-dimples.tumblr.com)


End file.
